legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amahl Farouk
Amahl Farouk is a mutant that parasitically embedded himself within David Haller's mind after being defeated in a psychic battle with the latter's father. He attempted to gain control of David's body to exact revenge, but after being driven out of his body, Farouk took possession of Oliver Bird and began searching for his original body to return to full power. Biography Early life Amahl Farouk, known as "the Shadow King," was a powerful psychic mutant. Farouk came to be in the early 1800s in Morocco. From here stories of his actions and abilities spread. There are a few Egyptian poems about him. Before David was adopted, his biological father fought the Shadow King in a telepathic duel. The Shadow King lost, and he was separated from his body, limiting his potential due to his mind lacking the biological component to his powers. His body was then hidden. Despite this, his mind retained much of his original psychic capabilities and was able to find his opponent's son, David Haller in his adopted home when he was an infant. Farouk nested himself in the boy's mind and fed off of him in order to regain his strength. In David's childhood years, he would take on the appearance of a dog named "King," and later appear as a scary figure of David's childhood, "The World's Angriest Boy in the World." Farouk tormented David throughout his life, including rewriting his memories and feeding off of David's abilities to increase his own. At times David would catch a glimpses of Farouk's horrifying disguise "The Devil with the Yellow Eyes." Driven to insanity by Farouk's constant torment and the weight of his growing powers, David attempted suicide and was committed to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Clockworks It was there, where he met Lenny Busker and Syd Barrett. Lenny and David became close friends, and Syd became David's girlfriend, although she never allowed him to touch due to her own mutant abilities, on the day of her check-out, David kissed her, causing them to temporarily switch places. In David's body, Sydney began to freak out from all the telepathic voices in her mind. This triggered David's psychic powers, and her lack of control over them resulted in Sydney trapping all the patients at Clockworks within their rooms, making the doors disappear as well. In doing so, David's friend Lenny Busker was killed from only being partially phased through the wall. During what would become known as the Clockworks incident, Farouk appeared as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes appear just before everyone became trapped in their rooms. Summerland After that, Farouk more frequently began to appear to David in the form of Lenny. While unpacking David "Lenny" appears and begins a light hearted conversation with him which quickly becomes melancholic as he remembers she's dead. Lenny tells David that it's his fault she's dead. When he begins to protest that it was Syd using his powers, she retorts, "Don't give a newbie a bazooka and act surprised when she blows shit up.” Lenny then gleefully warns David that "They're coming and they're going to kill you!" Justifiably this scares David and he accidentally telekineticly throws his childhood lamp across the room. David, now out of Clockworks, was eventually found by Dr. Melanie Bird, who led a team of mutants at Summerland. Farouk felt threatened by Summerland and David's relationship with Syd, so he began to appear to David in Lenny's form and cause him to lose control of his powers. Farouk also tried to block their attempts at recovering his true memories, which they originally assumed was caused by David's mental defenses. Farouk would torment David during memory work in the form of the Angry Boy or the Devil with the Yellow eyes, often prevent Ptonomy, Melanie, and David from seeing certain memories and events. Farouk also rewrote David's memory and in the process replaced Benny with Lenny. When David is trapped in the MRI, Farouk as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes appears and begins to terrify David who is trapped in the MRI. As his fear builds to a climax he is suddenly laying on the floor of the lab the MRI machine no where in sight. As it turns out, he teleported it outside. In another Lab session Dr. Cary Loudermilk hooked David up to a few electrodes in an attempt to model his brainwaves and take hormone readings. He asks David to think of something stressful, and David relived a boyhood Halloween, when all of sudden, the scene changed dramatically: his dog, King, ran away and he wandered into a somber field, where he came face to face with the title character of The World's Angriest Boy in the World. After a while Cary asks David through the intercom if everything is okay however David does not respond but the speech center of his brain is active. In actuality David believes he's responding but Amahl Farouk is playing a mind trick on him. As Lenny, Farouk, taunts David that Division 3 could be "gang banging" his sister, Amy, while he's in therapy and also warns him of trusting Melanie. The Shadow King's words upset David and trigger his powers. David then causes the glass to crack, and a malfunction to occur. Syd then enters the room to help him but instead David teleports/astrally projects both himself and Sydney to the cell where Amy is being held, before re-materializing in the middle of the lake. During one session, the mutants sedate David in an attempt to have better access to his memories. However soon things turn for the worse. First Sydney notices the room shaking as though caused by heavy footsteps. Next she sees flashes of David eating recording tape. Syd points both of these things out to Ptonomy and Melanie but neither notice these things. Finally a red crack appears in one of the office's walls and long fingered hands attempt to claw their way out. This understandably unsettles Syd and demands that they have to go. Ptonomy and Melanie are not aware of what is occurring but agree to Sydeney's plees. But when Ptonomy attempts to exit the memory he finds he can't. Child David then runs out of the room and is followed by Sydney who calls after them. The run through different memories of David becoming high and even of David having sex with Philly, David's ex-girlfriend. Eventually, they find themselves in David's childhood bedroom. Sydney asks child David where he hides where no one can find him and leads her into the hallway of his childhood home. While child David begins opening up a vent, Sydney notices that The Angry Boy is in the hallway as well. Quickly the duo climb into the vent and hide but the Demon with the Yellow Eyes is right behind them. Syd urges David to wake up, and Syd is returned to reality. She then wakes up Ptonomy. Shortly after Sydney and Child David separated from the group Ptonomy and Melanie also got separated. Melanie explores David's childhood home, passing by a scene where MediaWiki:Badtitletext works while MediaWiki:Badtitletext bakes. As Melanie passes by the room on her way up the stairs the two stop and watch her ascend. On the top floor, Melanie hears a dog whining from David's bedroom closet. She moves the dresser that was blocking the closet (Sydney placed it there previously in an attempt to escape the Devil with the Yellow Eyes) and opens the door revealing a normal closet. On the floor of the closet is the book The World's Angriest Boy in the World. Melanie picks up the book and begins to read through it but when she comes to the last page the book violently closes on her hand. As she attempts to pry it free from the pages the Devil with the Yellow eyes slowly rises behind her. Eventually, she's able to free her hand only to find it broken and deformed causing her to wake up screaming and clutching her hand to her chest. Ptonomy reassures her that it was just a memory and as Melanie reveals her hand it is perfectly fine. But Sydney voices their unspoken thought that what the trio just experienced were not memories. David remains under—trapped in his own mind. During one therapy session, David ended up trapped in the MediaWiki:Badtitletext. As David then begins to wander the subconscious land of the Astral Plane searching for a way out, Farouk sees a chance to increase his hold on David. As he wanders Farouk, disguised as Lenny, appears as well as the rest of his childhood bedroom. David is not in the mood to play "Lenny's" games and attempts to leave the illusion bedroom only to find himself walking right back into it every time. "Lenny" tells him that they need to talk and that he screwed up trusting the mutants of Summerland leading them to become stuck in this place. David tries to defend them, saying Oliver told him it wasn't their fault before asking who "Lenny" really is. "Lenny" responds by singing "I'm you. I'm me. I'm everything you want to be." She then changes the subject to the fact that they need to leave because everywhere David is, she's there too. To motivate David and activate his powers she shows him a image of what is occurring in the real world, where Sydney, Ptonomy, and Kerry are all unconscious in the back of a van driven by Walter to Division 3. What David does not realize is that Sydney and Walter have body swapped and that Syd, in Walter's body, is actually driving the mutants to safety. This does the trick and David activates his powers. Between David and Farouk's combined powers they reenter the real world, stop the truck, and release Syd's body (which is being controlled by Walter) and gives her a knife. The real Syd wakes up in time to stop Walter from killing David before attempting to chase her and stop her. David, not realizing the body swap, tackles Walter's body to the ground as the two swap bodies back. Now with his own body Walter shoots Kerry in the shoulder before escaping. The audience then sees that Farouk plan worked as he has far more control over David then before. Enjoying the new control that David has over his powers he creates a room where Syd and him can touch. Farouk watches the two waiting for the moment where he can pray upon David's desire to rescue his sister. The night after escaping the Astral Plane, David speaks with "Lenny" in a red lighted bathroom while Syd is asleep. Lenny convinces him to go to Division 3 alone as with their combined powers they could easily take on the organization with everyone else just getting in the way. David agrees saying that once they have Amy they'll return to Summerland. Sydney wakes up and hears the two conversing, and Lenny tells him that it's time to go leaving Syd to discover an empty bathroom. David travels to Division 3 and destroys the base, phasing soldiers into the ground and walls. He even appears to be enjoying himself while barely breaking a sweat. However, it is not David who is in control as Farouk has completely taken over David's body. Farouk/David find the cell where Amy was being held and ask Dennis Kissinger where she is now. Dr. Kissinger tells him that Amy is in the interrogation room and David says he'll free Dennis. But David neither frees him nor kills him. David then rescues his sister, killing everyone including Brubaker with the exception of Dr. Kissinger. Farouk/David then brings Amy to their childhood home. During the travel the real David reaches out to Syd who had finished exploring the destroyed Division 3 with Melanie, Rudy, and Ptonomy. Sydney, now in the White Room with red light spilling through the windows, asks David if he's okay. David, unable to scream, shushes her before singing "Rainbow Connection" on a ukulele. During the song David gestures to the bathroom which is filled with red light, King the dog and The Angry Boy. Syd closes the door and David then gestures towards a telescope. When Sydney looks through it she sees his childhood house before coming back to reality. Farouk/David are now in his childhood home with Amy. Amy expresses her gratitude towards David for saving her before asking why the came to the house . She tells him that Division 3 alluded to the Summerland mutants David was working with and their base of operations. David/Farouk reassures her that they'll be joining them shortly but first he wants to talk to her alone. Amy asks what he would like to talk about and David says her secret. "Lenny" then emerges from the mirror and terrifies Amy who begins crying. Farouk then takes on David's form once again and begs Amy to tell her the secret. Amy, disoriented, tells David he was adopted. She explains that she doesn't know who his real father is and Mr. and Mrs. Haller were going to tell him but he became sick and upset and they feared making things worse. Around this time the Summerland team enters the house only to find that there is no sound. As the team explores the house they are tormented by Farouk. Rudy splits off from the rest of the group to scout for danger, Ptonomy and Melanie continue to explore the main floor while Sydney wanders towards the stairwell. Suddenly she sees the Angry Boy run past her and up the stairs. Frozen in fear a single tear rolls down her face. After a moment she looks up the stair well where the Angry Boy looks back at her before running up the rest of the stairs and disappears down a hallway. Sydney climbs the stairs and eventually reaches David's bedroom. She finds Amy is sitting comatose-like and staring at a mirror. Syd tries to wake her until "Lenny" appears, chokes her before throwing her against the wall where David sat also in a comatose state. While Sydney watches, "Lenny" begins to molest with David's body. "Lenny" continues to taunt Sydney saying "Such a pretty boy, and then you people began putting all these ideas in his head." before violently banging David's head against the wall. Melanie, Ptonomy, Kerry, and Cary then walk in. Sydney finds herself and David (Farouk still in control presumably) standing and facing them. Walter, disguised as Rudy, then bursts into the room and begins firing a machine gun at David. Syd protects David by hugging David, placing her body between him and the bullets, and telling David to put them in the White Room. In the White Room, David tells Syd that he can't stop Farouk and that he's too strong. Farouk, as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes, then enters the room and stalks Sydney as she tries to run all the while screaming for David to help her. The Devil with the Yellow Eyes then pins Sydney to the bed causing David to step in and use his abilities to stop time in the real world, and place everyone's minds into an alternate reality. Fake Clockworks Farouk, in the form of Lenny, posed as Clockworks' lead psychiatrist, and David, Syd, Melanie, the other Summerland mutants, and Walter were patients. At first, Farouk tried to create a happy environment for David and his friends to entice David's cooperation but Oliver Bird slowly began to free them from Farouk's control and Sydney remembers life before the Alternate Clockworks forcing Farouk to imprison her. David then goes to "Dr. Lenny Busker" hoping that she will know where Syd is. Dr. Busker proposes the idea that Sydney isn't the right girl for him but David replies that they're in love. Lenny then tells him love is nothing more than a chemical reaction. David replies that simply telling him that she hadn't seen Syd was sufficient but Lenny quickly cuts him off and continues asking him what the point of life is. She answers her rhetorical question by informing him the point of life is Power, emphasizing the point by placing her foot on his crotch and pressing. Completely dropping the act of being the good psychiatrists Dr. Busker, "Lenny" continues to monologue. Lenny tells David that she knew his biological father who tried to hide David from her. Lenny tells him that David has great potential and power and if they were to combined their strengths they could "give God a run for his money" however when David fell in love with Syd things became difficult for her. Deming the toll of keeping David happy as too great, and only needing his body, the Shadow King trapped David's consciousness in a far corner of his mind where would slowly disappear (this is represented by David being trapped in a glass coffin). With David trapped in his mind, Farouk turns the hospital dream into a nightmare. In another part of the dream that Farouk controls, the Shadow King questions her about David's biological father. Amy tells her that she doesn't remember but Farouk continues questioning her. She tells Amahl that it was like a dream and didn't believe David was real at first. Seeing all Amy knows, he becomes increasingly frustrated and starts yelling "Where did he hide it?" As Syd attempts to pull Walter off of Kerry, Farouk (as "Lenny") arrives. "Lenny" then forces Walter to stand before telling saying that he can go and crumpling his body into a ball, killing him. Now with her sights set on Kerry and Syd she begins to torment them before temporary going to where Oliver, Melanie, and Cary are stopping Oliver from completing his shield which would stop the bullets from killing Syd's and David's bodies. After disposing of Oliver, the Shadow King returns to Syd and Kerry but before he can kill them, Rudy gains enough consciousness to grab Farouk and send off a concussive blast that sends both himself and Farouk far away from Syd and Kerry. Cary Loudermilk then placed a device around David's head that isolated Farouk deep in his mind, and David shattered the reality Farouk had trapped them all in. However, Farouk continued fighting to resurface and by the time Division 3 arrived at Summerland to capture David, the barriers holding back the Shadow King began to collapse. Escape Now wanting to destroy David's mind and take over his body for good, Farouk is slowly able to escape as the halo loses power. During the meeting with Clark, Farouk drags Syd into the White Room. Sydney says that she can't be able to contact her and this shouldn't be occurring. Farouk corrects her saying that when Sydney was in David's head, Farouk was in hers. With the halo on, Farouk can't affect David but the halo is weak enough that he is able to contact Syd. This conversation occurs while Farouk uses Lenny's form but it appears to be rotting--a sign that Farouk is weak. Seeing that the Shadow King is losing power, Sydney is no longer afraid of him. Syd calls Farouk a tumor and tells him that doctors cut tumors out and burn them. "Lenny" stops trying to threaten and scare her instead they state why they're here. The Shadow King tells Syd that if she wants Farouk out of David's head then Syd needs to help him escape. If Syd doesn't help and they try to remove/kill when he's unwilling to leave, then Farouk will kill David in the process. The meeting ends as David collapse onto the table, the halo no longer having the power to hold the Shadow King at bay. Seeing that there is no more time, the mutants prepare David to remove Farouk from his head. Syd asks how the procedure will work to which Cary responds that they identified a second set of brainwaves inside David's head. The device will then target everything that is Faourk and suck it out of David's head using a magnetic field. They begin the procedure and as it progresses Cary asks Oliver, who is in the generator room, to adjust the power. The procedure works until Amahl starts fighting back, killing David in the process. Sydney then runs into the room kissing David and releasing Amahl and transferring him to her body. He then used her ability to hijack Kerry's body, where he subdued Cary, Ptonomy, and Melanie. Before he could escape, David confronted him and the two collided, and David forced Farouk out of Kerry, who found his way into Oliver and had him drive out of Summerland. The Shadow King in Oliver's body had them travel south to look for his original body, hoping to reclaim it and the original source of his abilities. Powers and abilities *'Telepathy': Farouk has vast telepathic powers, which grant him numerous different abilities. **'Astral Manipulation': Farouk used this power when he battled David Haller's father on the Astral Plane. He also used this ability to construct an elaborate illusion of the Clockworks Hospital, capable of trapping several people, including several powerful psychics such as David Haller and Walter. His power over the realm allowed him to telekinetically affect the environment, such as immobilizing Kerry and Sydney, as well as controlling Walter’s motor skills and forcing him to walk backward. Additionally, he was able to contort Walter’s body in Astral Plane, simultaneously killing him in the real world. When confronted by Oliver Bird’s attempts to assist the Summerland mutants attempts to contain him with a psychic dampening helmet for David, he demonstrated being able to forcibly send him back to the real world. Farouk was able to mentally incapacitate Melanie whilst possessing Kerry . **'Astral Projection': Farouk is able to travel to the Astral Plane and meet with David. **'Memory Manipulation': Farouk was able to alter David’s memories, causing him to forget his presence whenever David noticed. He also managed to implant fake and altered memories in David, in an effort to hide his presence. Farouk was also able to overwhelm the memory manipulation abilities of Ptonomy, being able to prevent him from viewing certain memories, as well as temporarily trapping him, Melanie, and Sydney in David’s memories. **'Possession': Farouk can embed his consciousness within the minds of others, and can only be removed by his own volition, or by being removed through Sydney's mind-switching power. Hosts of the Shadow King sometimes manifest yellow eyes when possessed, though others (such as David and Oliver Bird) have normal eyes. While possessing David and Oliver, he was capable of influencing their perception of reality, memory, actions, and behavior without having to fully take control of them, as he did to David for years. When disembodied in the real world, he appeared as a black shadowy mass that was able to have some effect on his surrounding, colliding with Oliver and sending him flying across a room while possessing him and causing a gate behind him to shut. *'Reality Warping': When Farouk, in Oliver's body entered Division 3, he turned one agent into a pig and another into a fish. He was also able to make bullets unable to harm him, even when multiple gunman where firing at him at close range. **'Energy Shield': During his fight with David while controlling Kerry's body, Farouk was able to generate a red energy shield around himself. **'Matter Manipulation': When Amahl, in Oliver's body entered Division 3, he disintegrated several Division 3 agents with a mere thought. *'Telekinesis': Whilst possessing Kerry, Farouk flung Clark aside after he attacked him . *'Consciousness Absorption': After she was killed by Sydney Barrett inhabiting David's body, Lenny's consciousness was absorbed by Farouk and used as a "mask" to conceal his true identity. Even after taking possession of Oliver, Farouk was still able to control Lenny's consciousness and kept her imprisoned within the Astral Plane when he was not "using" her. Relationships *Amy Haller - enemy *Cary Loudermilk - enemy *David Haller - former host/enemy *David Haller's father - enemy *Kerry Loudermilk - temporary host/enemy *Melanie Bird - enemy *Oliver Bird - current host/enemy *Ptonomy Wallace - enemy *Sydney Barrett - temporary host/enemy *Walter - victim Trivia *There is the precedent for the Shadow King's possession of David in the comics. He does so in the Muir Island Saga Uncanny X-Men #278-280X-Factor #69-70. *Farouk's favorite form is the Angry Boy . *Saïd Taghmaoui was originally cast as Amahl Farouk but exited the role for unknown reasons during the production of season 2 ‘Wonder Woman’ Star Saïd Taghmaoui Exits ‘Legion’ Season 2. *In the comics, Amahl Farouk is Egyptian origin. In the second season of Legion, he is believed to be of Moroccan descent yet he speaks Farsi (Iranian language) rather than Arabic. This inconsistency maybe due to French-Moroccan actor Saïd Taghmaoui dropping out and being replaced with Iranian actor Navid Negahban. Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes and Lenny Busker) *"Chapter 2" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes and Lenny Busker) *"Chapter 3" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes, Lenny Busker, the Angry Boy, and David Haller) *"Chapter 4" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes, Lenny Busker, and the Angry Boy) *"Chapter 5" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes, Lenny Busker, the Angry Boy and David Haller) *"Chapter 6" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes and Lenny Busker) *"Chapter 7" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes, Lenny Busker, and the Angry Boy) *"Chapter 8" (as the Devil With The Yellow Eyes, Lenny Busker, the Angry Boy, David Haller, Sydney Barrett and Kerry Loudermilk) Season 2 *"Chapter 9" *"Chapter 10" *"Chapter 11" *"Chapter 13" *"Chapter 14" *"Chapter 15" *"Chapter 16" *"Chapter 17" *"Chapter 18" *"Chapter 19" References External links * * * Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters